


Yohane, shoukan!

by Alerion15



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, chika may just be the best lowkey wingman, either way smooching was achieved thanks to her, or maybe it was all dumb luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerion15/pseuds/Alerion15
Summary: “Ne, Riko-chan do you think if you said Yohane shoukan that Yoshiko-chan would appear?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lowkey companion piece to my other ChikaYou fic "Because you're so kind to me" which you don't have to read to follow this at all, I just like doing shameless advertising of my other stories haha  
> And if for some reason you haven't already listened to Strawberry Trapper, the title just means Summon Yohane

“Ne, Riko-chan do you think if you said _Yohane shoukan_ that Yoshiko-chan would appear?”

Said redhead suddenly stumbles on the melody that was starting to form in her mind causing her fingers to hit a series of sour notes.  She whips her head in Chika’s direction with narrowed eyes. 

“W-why would you think that?”

Chika looks at her with curiosity and a slight tilt of her head.

“Well it would make sense right?  You did it in the song so it should work in real life too!”

“I don’t think that logic is very sound Chika-chan…”

“Hey check this out, I’ve been practicing my summoning voice” Chika suddenly stands up her chair making loud scraping noise as she rushes to the middle of the music room.

“Chika-chan this isn’t going to help you write new lyrics.”

“C’mon Riko-chan, a little bit of fun never hurt anyone.” Chika replies with her classic goofy smile which is wiped off her face a second later as her feature become serious and her eyes shut.  She brings a hand up to her face and rests it on her forehead before letting out a deep laugh.

Then over the course of two seconds Chika makes her hand into a peace over one eye which suddenly opens has her other hand gets thrown out and her head turns to the side.

_“Yohane, shoukan!”_

The music room becomes silent for whole thirty seconds, Riko counted, as Chika holds the pose.

Then, as if a switch had flipped, Chika looks up excitedly her posture returning to normal as she turned her head left and right.  Her excitement dies down a little when she doesn’t find what she was looking for.

“Dang, I really thought it would work that time.”

“That time? You’ve done this before?”

“I guess it can’t be helped then” Chika spins around completely ignoring Riko’s question and shoots her what Riko has come to know as her puppy dog look.  Before Chika could even open her mouth Riko was already turning her head up away from the expectant look.

“No way”

“But Riko-chan-”

“No”

“Please, I swear I’ll work on the lyrics afterward.”

Riko makes the mistake of looking in Chika’s direction and she feels her eyebrow twitch as the pleading look that was being thrown at her.  Riko’s lips turn down and her shoulders rise as she gives Chika a pointed look.

“One time and then we go back to work.”

Chika nods enthusiastically and Riko takes a deep breath.  With one hand resting on her chest and the other behind her back Riko closes her eyes trying to capture that cool persona she had during Strawberry Trapper.

_“Yohane… shoukan!”_

As soon as the last syllable escapes her mouth a gust of wind comes through the open window causing her hair to fly backwards in a dramatic manner and the sound of a door being forcefully opened rings out in the music room.

Riko’s eyes fly open as she swivels around staring at the now open door with wide eyes because none other than Yoshiko Tsushima who was staring right at her, with her infamous Yohane smile plastered on her face.  Yoshiko looked liked she was about to say something but was cut off by Chika’s excited voice.

“Amazing Riko-chan you were actually able to summon Yoshiko-chan, I knew you could do it!”

“It’s Yohane!”

Riko is still looking at the now pouting Yoshiko with confusion.

“Yocchan, what are you doing here?”

Returning her attention back on Riko, Yoshiko brightens up again.

“I know it is strange for the fallen angel Yohane to have her presence grace the likes of mere humans when she doesn’t have to, but she has appeared now for you Riko.” Yoshiko said dramatically while striking a pose and pointing in Riko’s direction.

“M-Me?” Riko backpedals as a blush overtakes her face.

“Ne, ne, Yoshiko-chan-”

“Yo~ha~ne!”

“What’s it like to be summoned?  Are you like able to hear Riko-chan call for you, or is it like this weird feeling in your gut that tells you?” Chika asks excitedly

“Hmph, to try and explain summoning to a mortal? Very well, Yohane shall grant your request.  Summoning only works if you put your entire being into it and you truly wish for the entity you are contacting to appear, it’s like a soul connection.  Which are why contracts are important, they prove your dedication to the summoned creature.”

“Wow, Yoshiko-chan is very knowledgeable”

“Of course, this is basic knowledge for a fallen angel like me.  But onto more important matters.” Yoshiko walks up to the still flustered Riko and grabs her hands.

“Since I have been summoned here, I have a request for you Riko.”

“Um Yocchan, Chika-chan and I are working right now.”

Fallen angel demeanor cracking Yoshiko looks up at Riko with pleading eyes and replies in her normal voice

“I swear it won’t take long, we’ll be done before practice begins.”

Riko feels her resolve waver as she looks to Chika for help.

“But we were really close to finishing; Chika-chan even had some inspiration for the rest of the lyrics right Chi-”

Riko’s sentence is cut off when she looks around Yoshiko hoping to find some support from their leader but instead he’s greeted with an empty space where Chika used to be.

“She disappeared…”

Silence blankets the room.

Riko continues to stare at the space where Chika was and Yoshiko stares at the pair of hands she had in her grasp.

Suddenly becoming aware of the fact they were now alone Yoshiko lets out a noise of surprise and drops Riko’s hands.  Before the pianist could even give her a questioning glance Yoshiko walked past her and over to the neglected piano, running her hand over ivory keys.

“Is it true?” Yoshiko says in a small voice tinged with nerves and curiosity, “Did you really call for me Lily?”

Riko feels her cheeks heat up all over again at Yoshiko’s nickname for her as she glances in the younger girls’ direction.

“It wasn’t anything weird! Chika-chan was just being her normal strange self asking if I thought I could summon you like in the song, and telling me to say _Yohane shoukan_ , but I didn’t expect you to actually appear or anything!” Riko exhales

“Well if it’s Lily who’s summoning me, of course I would have to show up.” Yoshiko presses down on one of the black keys, face burning, “I mean after you summoned me before in the song a temporary contract was made so it’s natural for me to appear whenever you call for me again.”

Yoshiko was sure that her entire body was blushing from the tips of her ears to her toes.  She had no idea why she had said that out loud, it was supposed to stay safe and sound inside of her mind.

Yoshiko feels a tug on her sleeve and she slowly turns to face Riko whose face was just as red.

“S-So how do I get a permanent contract?”

“E-Eh?”

“What if… what if I wanted a permanent contract with you Yocchan, how does that work?”

Yoshiko tries to rein in her wildly beating heart and find her cool and smooth demeanor.

“There are a lot of ways to make a permanent contracts like with blood rituals or through documents that require to sign away your soul.”

Yoshiko takes a small step closer to Riko leaving only the barest of space between them.

“But for Yohane my contract is fairly simple. The only thing I require is,” Yoshiko gulps as she glances down to Riko’s lips and then back up to her shining Amber eyes.

“Is?” Riko breathes reaching for Yoshiko’s hands.

“A kiss”

They both stare for a moment, hearts pounding wildly in their chests.

Nodding to herself Riko tilts her head down and leans in until their lips are a whisper away.  Yoshiko screws her eyes shut and closes the final gap slightly impatient and eager.

It was nothing more than a simple press of lips that lasted around five seconds but when they both pull away they find that the air was stolen from their lungs. But that didn’t stop the smiles that slowly bloomed on their faces.

“So,” Riko begins, “From now on will you… appear before me whenever I summon you?”

“Of-of course, no matter what, although it might be hard to always be there physically… but even so I’ll still be there.  It’s my duty as a fallen angel to honor a binding contract like this. Especially since its Lily” That last part was meant to be said more to herself but Riko heard her anyways.

“Um Yocchan, what was it you wanted to request of me before.”

“Oh, that, it-it’s nothing”

“Yocchan…” Riko pouts and Yoshiko turns to mush.

“F-Fine, I was going to ask you to appear on my live stream.  My followers really like our song and wanted to see the only little demon that has the power to summon the great Yohane.

“Oh”

“You don’t have to or anything, I had just thought it would be cool, but-”

“Ok”

“Huh?”

“I always though Yocchan looked pretty cool when you did your streams, and you always look like you’re enjoying yourself. So I’m okay with it.”

The smile Yoshiko threw Riko’s direction was so bright that it made the redhead glad she accepted the invitation, even if she was 100% sure that she would end up doing something embarrassing.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh I love these nerds, and it's really fun writing for Yoshiko's "Yohane" persona, and I also really like watching as that persona breaks leaving behind my smol sappy gay nerd. Although I'm not sure if I've really gotten Riko's voice down, but I'll work on it.  
> And I have to give credit where credit is due, this was totally inspired by this YohaRiko comic ( http://chichan54.tumblr.com/post/145905054778/yohane-shoukan ) over on tumblr, and I even borrowed a few lines (and while your there please checkout the rest of their art it's great!)


End file.
